One step, one fall, one falter
by KatieWR
Summary: Thad a gyógyulás reményében utazik vidékre, egy erre szakosodott családhoz; Hiccup segíteni akar lehetőleg mindenkin, aki hasonló helyzetben van, mint ő volt. Egy idő után nem biztosak abban, hogy el akarják engedni egymást. A kép Kade munkája. A sztori előtt rövid miafenevan leírás. Jó olvasást!


Halihó, ez itt egy modern!AU Toothcup one-shot, ahol Fogatlan ember alteregóját Thaddeus Daydreamnek hívják [Daydream a könyvekben használt angol eredeti miatt, Thad meg mert T-vel kellett kezdődnie és különlegeset akartunk]. Tannlaus 'tánlősz' Fogatlan neve az izlandi/norvég szinkronban. Szélszaladó pedig Hablaty repülő sárkánya a könyvekben [erdetileg Windwalker és nincs neve, én magyarosítottam]. Ajánlott hallgatmány Enya – Book of Days c. dala, ahonnan a cím is van, jó olvasást~

One step, one fall, one falter

Vidéki buszpályaudvar: fekete, büdös füstöt és bírhatatlan hőt sugároznak magukból a régi szerelvények. Az órák kopottak, egyik-másik nem is jár, a hangszórók hangját recsegés teszi tönkre, egyetlen értelmes szót nem tud kivenni. Sietős emberek, szemerkél az eső.  
A nyurga srác érdeklődve kémleli a járatát. Névtáblát nem tart, nincsen rá szükségük. (Röhejes lenne valahol.) Leszáll, a vállára akasztja a sporttáskát és felé indul.  
A nyurga srác: rövidnadrágban és tornacipőben baktat mellette a földúton. A bal lába lábszártól mű, első pillantásra mintha fekete műanyag lenne, és ijesztően jól néz ki. A srác neve Hiccup. Hiccupnak erdőzöld szemei vannak, kócos barna haja, az arca teleszórva szeplőkkel. Egyébként magas és rettentően vékony, mintha bármelyik pillanatban összeroppanhatna. Esernyőt nem hozott, egyikük sem.  
Hiccup talán sokat beszél. Talán. Azért talán, mert neki nem igazán van kedve beszélgetni.  
A csend hirtelen hull alá, az erdő neszezése marad mellettük, meg az eső kopogása a leveleken. Hiccup megáll mellette, majd elmosolyodik és előre lendül, hosszú lépésekkel, magabiztosan, kikerülve pár pocsolyát, letérve az útról a magas fűbe, lehajol, majd valamit a karjaiban tartva lép vissza az útra és várja be őt. Addig lehúzza a pulóvere cipzárját, és betakarja vele.  
Fekete, zöld szemű macska néz ki rá. Méregetik egymást.  
\- Tannlaus. Az esőt nem szereti, kóborolni a környéken annál inkább – mondja. Nem annyira figyel rá. A szavakra. Hiccup pólója alól kilátszik a nyaka. Apró szeplők pettyezik a bőrét. 

_Szóval Isten hozott nálunk._

A ház falai hófehérek, még így az esőben is. A cserepek sötétek, talán csokoládébarnák. A ház maga kastélyszerű, felfelé nyújtózkodó kéményekkel. Füstölnek, pedig nyár van. 

A lány szemei hihetetlenül kékek, a haja bonyolult fonatba rendezve. Az ujjai suhannak a billentyűk felett, ahogy lenyomja őket, az nem is hallatszik. A mosolya kedves, a fogai már-már reklámszerűek és miközben adatot egyeztetnek, arról veszekszik Hiccuppal, hogy a macskát nem és nem viheti be. Elvitáznak, végül a fiú bosszúsan morogva elviharzik a házon belül a macskával. Később nélküle látja újra.  
Megpróbál visszamosolyogni a lányra. Nem sikerül.

 _Az én szobám a legfelső emeleten van._

A szoba: széles ágy az ablak mellett, fűtőtest, szekrény és polc, televízió, egy íróasztal, fali dugaljzatok, egy sarok aprócska hűtővel, mikrohullámú sütővel és vízforralóval, egy ajtón túl saját fürdőszoba felszerelve.  
\- Ha fázol nyugodtan tekerd fel a fűtést. Meg érezd otthon magad. Bármi kell, nyugodtan szólj – hadarja egy szuszra, mintha nagyon sietne, de még mindig ott áll az ajtóban. Nem lépi át a küszöböt. A szoba most már az övé, és senki nem jön be, ha nem engedi. – Az asztalon van térkép a házról, meg rajta van a wifi-jelszó meg az is, hogy mikor van reggeli-ebéd-vacsora, a heti menüt ne kérdezd mert fogalmam sincs, de ha valamit nem szeretsz a konyhát bárki használhatja amíg nem gyújtja fel, szóval szolgáld ki magad. Egyéb kérdés?

Minden tágas, magas, levegős, a szürke felhők ellenére is fényes. Csendes. Nyugodt.  
Az ablak a kertre néz, hatalmas zöld terület árnyat adó, évszázados fákkal, mögöttük egy szelíd lankán fakerítéssel övezett karám, nem sokkal lentebb istálló, és fedett hely a takarmánynak, a karámon túl ösvények ágaznak szét, be az erdő sűrűjébe, egészen a hegyeknek.  
A helynek egyáltalán nincsen olyan hangulata, mintha gyógyulni jött volna ide. Sokkal inkább olyan, mintha nyaralna. Soha nem nyaralt még, talán ilyen érzés.  
Az eső kitartóan és csendesen esik.

Aranyló reggel, köd kúszik egészen közel a fákhoz, a felhők eltűntek, a nap már korán langyossá teszi a levegőt. Az árnyékban maradó részek még nedvesek, néhol még csepeg a víz, de úgy tűnik, a délelőtt folyamán minden felszárad majd.  
Hiccup lábai mellett két megtermett arany retriever rohangál lelkes farokcsóválással. A nyakában a fekete macska egyensúlyoz, láthatóan nem kedveli a kutyákat, pedig azok nem is figyelnek rá. Az egyik kutya vakkant egyet, amint észreveszi, a másik is felkapja a fejét, megtorpannak, rá, majd Hiccupra néznek, szinte kérdőn.  
\- Marad – szól rájuk a fiú. A kutyák egyként hagyják, hogy otthagyja őket. – Vendég – teszi hozzá, mire a farokcsóválás újrakezdődik. – Anya terápiás kutyái – mondja, ahogy odaér hozzá. – Senkit nem bántanak, csak nem hagyják ott, míg valamelyik családtag meg nem mondja nekik, hogy vendég az illető. Ha nem akarsz velük barátkozni, elég, ha annyit mondasz nekik, hogy _nem_ , és nem mennek oda hozzád. Szelíd, Mázli, hozzám! – A két kutya lelkesen odaüget, mire a macska lehuppan a válláról és villámsebesen elcikázik valamerre. A kutyák nem is figyelnek rá. – Ja, anyu nem igazán jeleskedik névadásban. – És zavartan felnevet.  
Aranyló a reggel.

Az orvosi szobának még úgy sincs orvosi jellege, hogy érez egy kis fertőtlenítőszagot. Otthonosan berendezett könyvtárszobának tetszik csak, elkerített vizsgálórésszel.  
Dean, aki egyszerre tűnik pszichológusnak, orvosnak és egy jólelkű mackónak, nyugodt, mély hangon beszél hozzá. Lassan, de olyan kellemes-lassan, ami illik ehhez az egész helyhez, lágy tónusban. Korábban beszéltek már telefonon. Pontosabban: végighallgatta, amit Dean felajánlott neki ezzel a hellyel.  
Valami olyasmi: nyugodt környezetben gyógyulhat, csendben, távol a város zajától. Senki nem mondja meg, mit tegyen, csak néhány dolgot kell betartania. Heti három foglalkozáson meg kell jelennie. Ő választhat, melyik három legyen az. A közös étkezések egyharmadán is ott kell lennie. Minden pénteken beszélgetés Deannel. Írjon naplót az élményeiről. Ezt nem kell megmutatni, ez amolyan személyes feladat. Az első három napon az egésztől eltekintenek. A fő feladat: szokni a környezetet.  
A fő feladat: szokni azokat az erdőszín szemeket.

 _Senki nem állítja, hogy ez az egész könnyű lenne. Azt sem, hogy egyik napról a másikra lehetne pozitív hatást elérni. A környezetváltozás mindenesetre jót szokott tenni. Itt hosszú távú nyugalomra kell berendezkedni._

 _Kedves naplóm!  
Ki gondolta, hogy valaha hajlandó leszek erre?_

 _Felejtsük el egymást._

Valka vállán egy bagoly ül, amikor először találkoznak. Rozsdabarna, és meg merne esküdni rá, hogy kék tollakat is lát rajta. A bagoly furcsán forgatja a fejét, ahogy ránéz aztán lehunyja a szemeit. Lágyan huhog. Úgy tűnik, családi vonás vállon hordozni az állatokat.  
Valka alkatra megegyezik a fiával, ha lehet, még törékenyebbnek látszik. Ugyanolyan egyenes vállal mozdul akkor is, mikor a madár nem ül rajta. A szemei, a haja, a bőre, mind-mind olyan, mintha belefakult volna az életbe, a napfénybe. Mintha halványodna, mintha el akarna tűnni. A kutyák ragyogó szemmel figyelik minden mozdulatát. A bagoly a vállán. A lovak az istállóban, összesen hat, mind kidugja a fejét, amikor arra jár.  
Sétálni mennek a karám feletti ösvények egyikén, szép lassan elmarad mögöttük a ház, csak az erdő neszei, és a Mázli nevű kutya a nyomukban. Nem igazán beszélgetnek, a csendet hallgatják. Valka talán az ő csendjét. Nem tudja eldönteni.  
Patak rohan végig előttük, kis híd áll rajta, nem lépnek rá. Isznak a vízből, tiszta íze van, nem olyan palackozott műanyag ízű, ilyen lehet a természet.  
\- Soha nem gondoltam, hogy valaha patakból fogok inni – jegyzi meg felegyenesedve. A tenyerét fordítja a Mázli nevű kutya felé, lassan kinyújtja a kezét. Valka mutatta korábban, hogy kell szavak nélkül hívni. A kutya megnyalja a kezét, majd úgy fordul, hogy megsimogathassa a nyakát. A kutya figyel rá. Ő most páciens, akin segítenie kell, ezért egyetlen felesleges mozdulatot sem tesz, nehogy elriassza. Hogy jelezze, nem ártalmas, hogy látsszon, puha, szeretnivaló és erős. Megbízhat benne. Valka figyel rá. Most egészen erősnek tűnik. – Sosem voltam természetjáró – fűzi hozzá.  
A természet: gazok, fák a kertben, amit senki nem gondoz.  
\- Azt sem tudtam, hogy egyáltalán van még hely, ahol lehet inni a patakból.

 _Később kijöhetsz vele is. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy elkószálj; jelezni fog, ha arra mennél, amerre nem kellene. Ha rosszul lennél, ha bármi baj lenne, mondd neki:_ segítség, _és ő jelezni fog nekünk, a párja biztosan meghallja majd, és jövünk, amint tudunk. Vagy még annál is gyorsabban._

Az ágy és a villanykapcsoló, valamint a fürdőszobában a villanykapcsoló és a csap mellett, gombok vannak. A kórházi nővérhívók mintájára, ha valaki rosszul lenne éjszaka, vagy amikor a szobájában van. Egész éjjel ügyel egy szakképzett nővér és egész nap van orvos a házban. Mindenkivel előre egyeztetik, hogyan jelentkezett eddig a fantomfájdalom, milyen tünetek kísérték, befolyásolja-e valami, mit szed rá és azt meddig lehet fokozni. A gombok haloványan izzanak a sötétben, éppen csak annyira, hogy azonnal ki lehessen szúrni őket.  
Álmatlan éjszakákon a gombok kikacagják.

Csendes este, itt úgy tűnik a világon senki nem csap zajt, minden egyes perc a pihenésé. Leér a konyhába, arra számít, sötét van, de égnek a villanyok. Hiccup térül-fordul a pult és a villanysütő között. Halkan dúdol, fejhallgató van a nyakában, nem ismeri a dalt, ami kiszűrődik. Megáll az ajtóban a küszöbön, és csak nézi.  
Rövid ujjú póló és egy hosszú pizsamanadrág, a bal lábán felgyűrve lábszárközépig, talán, hogy ne lépjen rá a szárára. A fejhallgatóhoz nem tartozik vezeték, a mobiltelefonja a pulton van. Mezítláb van. A haja még vizes. A póló nagy rá. Teljesen elmerül abban, amit csinál. Nem akarja megzavarni.  
Mégis, hirtelen mozdulattal perdül felé.  
\- Oh? Szi-szia – szólal meg és az egész ábrázatáról süt a rajtakapottság. – Mióta ácsorogsz ott?  
\- Egy... ideje.  
\- Au. Én meg itt táncikálok. – Zavartan a hajába túr.  
\- Mi a menü? – kérdi bármiféle válasz helyett.  
\- Zöldséges rántotta. Nem valami fejedelmi, de néha csak elfelejtek olyasmiket, hogy hétkor vacsora, és elröppen a fél éjjel, hogy észre sem veszem. Megosztom veled, ha kérsz – mondja lelkesen.  
\- Elfogadom – hagyja rá, mire a fiú arca felragyog.  
Beszélgetnek a vacsora felett, a mosogatás felett, aztán két bögre tea felett a hátsó teraszon suttogva a csillagok alatt.

Gobber az a megállíthatatlan fajta, akivel ritkán találkozni.  
Gobber: egy láb és egy kar mínusz, mégis töretlen lelkesedés és határozott gondolatok. Szőke férfi lehetett, mára semmi hajjal és szőke bajusszal, nagydarab, hirtelenkék szemekkel. Elgondolása szerint fontos megmozgatni a testet is. Felfelé baktatnak egy hegyoldalon.  
A kutyák a csoport körül szaladgálnak, járőröznek, és meg-megállnak mindenkit bevárni. Nem hallatszik a hangjuk és nem bújnak simogatásért senkihez. Nem sietnek sehová, lassan haladnak, mégis, úgy tűnik, mintha soha-soha nem érhetnének fel a kilátóhoz.  
Megáll Hiccup mellett, aki egy fának döntött háttal vesz mély levegőket. A homlokán veríték. Annyira nincs meleg.  
\- Jól vagy? – kérdi halkan, mire a fiú felnéz rá, fáradtnak tűnik.  
\- Csak nem pihentem ki magam. – Szemrebbenés nélkül hazudik. Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem ez a probléma. A mosolya feszült.  
\- Otthon kellett volna maradnod.  
\- Ja, szerintem is – hagyja rá, mély levegőt vesz, élesen füttyent.  
Mázli visszarohan a csoporttól, idegesen felcsahol, miután körbeszaglássza.  
\- Szólj Gobbernek – mondja neki Hiccup lemondóan. Mára feladja.  
A kutya torkaszakadtából felvonyít. Így hív segítséget.

Velük megy haza, segít eltámogatni Hiccupot az autóhoz, aki mormog valamit az orra alatt végig. Csak akkor marad csendben, ha fáj. Lehunyja a szemeit, majd mély levegőt vesz és újra kezdi. Az autóban valami olyasmit mond, hogy mindig mindenki túlreagálja ha véletlenül rosszul van. Hogy mindenki azt hiszi, cukorból van, pedig nem. Pár pillanatig csendben van; odapillant a hátsóülésre, Hiccup mozdulatlanul fekszik, majd hirtelen felnéz, és nagy lendülettel felül, megkapaszkodik a vezetőülésben.  
\- De apának nem mondjátok meg – mondja nagyon határozottan, s most mintha semmi baja nem lenne. Csak onnan látja, hogy fáj neki, hogy egyre erősebben szorítja az ülést. Már fehérednek az ujjai.  
\- Kicsim...  
\- Tudod mi lenne akkor – szól közbe. – Idejönne, patáliát csapna, hogy nem tesz ez jót nekem és veszekednétek, amit _utálok._ Aztán megpróbálna visszarángatni a városba, ahol megbolondulnék. Ne mondjátok meg neki. – A végére inkább kétségbeesett kérésnek hangzik, mintha félne az eshetőségtől. Talán tényleg úgy van.  
\- Jól van – hagyja rá Valka sóhajtva. – Beszélek Gobberrel.  
\- Köszönöm – leheli visszafekve, és míg a házhoz érnek, meg sem szólal, meg sem mozdul. 

Ott marad egyedül. Valka betámogatja a liftbe a fiát – akármilyen régi ház, akadálymentesítve van – és róla megfeledkeznek. Hát. Van ilyen.

Kissé hűvös, ködpamacsos reggel, de kezdi megszokni, hogy olyan az idő, amilyen kedvet lehoz az enyhe szél a hegyek felől. Most ködpamacs és óvatos napsugarak. A lovak nyerítése a karám felől, egyenletes patadobogás közeledve. A két kutya vakkantása, boldog vágtája a könnyű léptű, foltos, kócos sörényű ló mellett.  
\- Te tényleg ilyen korán kelő vagy? – kérdi Hiccup a nyeregből, és előre hajol, szinte ráfekszik a ló nyakára. Egyik keze eltűnik a sörény alatt.  
\- Ez a csend még mindig nagyon fura – feleli megkerülve a kérdést.  
\- Ugye, szerintem is. Bemutatom Szélszaladót. Még nem találkoztatok.  
\- Igazán... szép.  
\- Kíváncsi, de nem harap.  
\- Ez megnyugtató – biccent. Inkább lehajol a kutyákhoz. Hálásan fogadják a simogatást.  
\- Tudsz lovagolni?  
\- Tessék? – a kérdés meglepi, felegyenesedik. Hiccup a szemöldökét ráncolja.  
\- Lovagolni? – mondja újra, ezúttal kétkedve, óvatosan. – Nem jó igét használok? Ne haragudj, nekem csak tanult nyelv az angol.  
\- Mi, nem, mármint... – Belezavarodik. Megrázza a fejét. – Jól mondtad. És nem nagyon. Volt már rá példa, de az rég volt. – Elég rég, hogy egy élettel ezelőttinek tűnjön. Elég rég, hogy megfeledkezzen róla. Hogy ne is legyen fontos.  
Hiccup felé nyújtja az egyik kezét.  
\- Akarsz jönni? Megmutatom a hegyoldalt. Visszaérünk reggelire.

Hiccup hátrébb húzódik a nyeregben. Elmondja, mit is kéne csinálnia, hogy fent legyen a nyeregben, előtte, nem mögötte. Fél karral nem tudna benne kapaszkodni, nem tudná tartani az egyensúlyt. Előtte kell ülnie, de talán Hiccupnak is éppen elég nehéz lehet felkászálódni a lóra, és inkább nem akar lemászni róla, hogy megint fel kelljen ülni.  
Szóval jobb láb a jobb kengyelben. Megkapaszkodik a nyeregkápában. Lendület, felhúzza magát, felegyenesedik. Félig a lónak, félig Hiccupnak dől.  
\- Nyugalom, megy ez – mondja halkan a fiú. – Semmi baj, nem lesz semmi baj. – Mintha tökéletes kontroll alatt tartana mindent. Mintha pontosan tudná, mit csinál. Átkarolja a derekát. – Elbírlak, ne izgulj – nyugtatja. – Vagy mindketten leborulunk vagy egyikünk sem.  
Mély levegő. Átlendíti a bal lábát a ló feje felett, az szinte azonos mozdulattal hajtja kissé lejjebb a fejét. A bal lába a semmit tapodja. Persze, Hiccupnak is tartania kell magát valahogy. Az eredmény, hogy a nyeregbe huppan. – Mondtam, hogy rendben lesz! – nevet fel mögötte.  
Kengyelt cserélnek: Hiccupnak a bal oldal valójában nem kell, Szélszaladó tudja, hogy az a lába nem mond neki semmit. Így kényelmesebb tartani magát.  
Elindulnak.

 _Dean mondta, hogy kell valami, amit csinálhatok. Bent ülős hobbim volt csak, bezárkózás, sehová nem mentem, ha nem volt muszáj. Apám szinte örült neki. Mert bent a szobában nem eshet bajom. Gyűlöltem az egészet, olyan volt, mintha be lennék zárva. Leginkább a magam alkotta korlátok közé. Anya kivitt egyszer lovagolni, tudod ő etológus volt amúgy, állatviselkedés kutató, a sarkkörön pingvinezett meg jegesmedvéket keresgélt északon, és húsz évig nem is láttam valami sokat. Aztán egyszer csak hazajött, és átképezte magát, mert segíteni akart nekem. Szóval paciztunk néhányszor. Először megijesztett így... minden. Minden az ég világon. A tér, a csend, a szél, hogy vannak ilyenek. Hogy nem abban az átkozott szobában vagyok, ahol mindenről pontosan tudom, micsoda, hogy hol van, hogy csak két lépés. Megijesztett, hogy nincs kapaszkodóm. Gyakorlatilag tudtam járni, de mégsem. Hát. Kénytelen voltam nekiveselkedni megint.  
Akkor barátkoztam össze Szélszaladóval. Szegénynek nagyon sok türelme kellett hozzám. Rengeteg. És egyszer csak már kijártam amikor anya nem volt itthon, vagy nem volt ideje, és nem kellettek kapaszkodók.  
Anya közel akar maradni a természethez. Valahogy nem most kéne élnie, bőven elboldogulna ezer évvel ezelőtt is. Szóval előtte kínlódtam öt évig, aztán egy év alatt rendbe jöttem. Van miért felkelnem reggel, mert Szélszaladó éhes maradna nélkülem. Nem lenne aki elszaladgál vele. Az előző gazdája nem foglalkozott vele ennyit.  
Ezért vagyunk itt. Próbálunk segíteni, hogy mindenki találjon valamit, ami miatt akkor is felkelhet reggel, ha hazament innen. Tudjuk, hogy nehéz, tudom, magamtól tudom, hogy elég volt egy apró szoba is a belvárosban, és most ha csak rágondolok rosszul vagyok, és csak szeretném, hogy aki azt mondja, segítsünk neki, szóval szeretném, ha kijönne a kis szobájából és körülnézne a világban, hogy mennyi minden van ami miatt érdemes néha egy kicsit... nem is tudom, úgy igazán élni._

Arra tartanak, amerre Valkával sétált első nap. Átdobognak a fahídon, az egyik kutya – most Szelíd – kocog utánuk, és kaptató jön. Szélszaladó vágtat, nem gyorsan, és ez az ütem egyszerű, egy idő után, amikor megszokja, már nem is feszül olyan görcsösen. Kezdi élvezni valahol. Meg tudná szokni, ha eddig nem sikerült. Ketten a félhomályos erdőben, plusz-mínusz kutya meg ló, ébredő madarak hangja.  
Hiccup karjai a dereka mellett. Biztosan tartja a lovat és őt is, mintha nem először csinálna ilyesmit. Nem gondol bele.

Hirtelen ér véget az erdő. Még mindig emelkedik az ösvény, de megállnak. A ló megfordul velük, és látszik az egész völgy, ahol a ház van. Enyhe köd úszik alattuk, a nap lassanként kiemelkedik a hegyek közül, aranyló reggel, sápadtfehérbe csomagolva, homályos zöldben áll a ház. Innen játékházikónak tetszik. Látszik a bekötőút, amin végigsétáltak az esőben. Régi platós autó zötyög rajta végig. Gobber jön reggelit készíteni nekik. Látszik a város, bár csak félig, egy másik domborulat takarásában. Aprócska ház-pettyek, összehúzódva a szomszéd völgyben. Felettük a fátyolfelhős kék ég.  
Harmatos illatok a levegőben.  
Bújjunk ki a szobából.

A karám mellett léptetnek, mikor egy láthatatlan jelre a ló megáll. Hiccup ficereg mögötte. Kihúzza a lábát a kengyelből, egészen hátra húzódik.  
\- Csak nyugodtan – suttogja, és hopp, már nincs is ott mögötte. Szinte hűvös van. Szinte utána mozdulna. Ne hagyja itt így. Szélszaladó áll nyugodtan.  
\- Szedj le innen – morogja azonnal.  
\- Ha komolyan gondolod, leszállhatsz – feleli. Mert itt minden úgy működik: azt mondod, _nem,_ és nem történik meg. Túl idilli. – De ha gondolod, behozhatod Szélszaladót az istállóig így.  
A ló prüszköl. Meg sem moccan. Türelmes. Figyel Hiccupra, végső soron azt teszi, amit ő mond neki, de figyel rá is.  
\- Oké. Oké. Szóval, mit csináljak?  
\- Finoman szorítsd meg a térdeiddel.  
\- Az mit jelent, hogy finoman?  
\- Ne izgulj, nem ugrik meg alattad. Tudja, hogy meg vagy egy kicsit ijedve. Csak próbáld meg – biztatja, és veszíteni valója nem akad. Szélszaladó megteszi azt a két lépést, ami közte meg a fiú közt van. – Ez az, ügyesek vagytok. – A ló orrára simítja a kezét és elmosolyodva hátrál pár lépést. Szélszaladó valószínűleg már ismeri a játékot. Talán unja is egy kicsit, de amikor megint jelt ad, engedelmesen lépdel.  
Nyílik a kapu, belépnek rajta, csukódik halk kattanással. A ló az istállóig megy, ott megáll és várakozik, talán, hogy kell-e még valamit tennie.  
\- Látod, nem is volt nehéz. – Hiccup mosolyog, segít leszállni. Jobb a földet érezni a talpa alatt.  
Gobber kikiált, hogy reggeli, Hiccup vissza, hogy nemsokára megy.  
És elkocog a lóval. Szelíd az ajtóig követi, majd elüget ő is. Már fáradt a nap további részéhez.

Kedves naplóm.

Mi van ha ez a hely nem akarja, hogy elmenjek. Valka azt mondta, érzi az ember, ha elég, ha kész távozni, de egy hónap és semmi. Azt érzem inkább, hogy örökre maradnék. Hová a fenébe mennék mégis. Vissza biztosan nem. Még mindig baromság naplót írni remélem mindenki tudja.

Az első, amióta itt van: hazatelefonál. Persze nem veszik fel. Mindenkinek jobb, hogy nem kell őt pátyolgatni. Mégis mit gondol. Mégis kit akar becsapni.

Gobber szervezi a kimozdulós programokat. Két napja áll a levegő a völgyben, levél sem rezzen és iszonyatos meleg van, hát felpakolja őket a lovaskocsira, _szívunk egy kis friss levegőt,_ ezzel irány a hegy mögötti tópart. Az út megkerüli az egész hegyet, völgyből völgybe halad, alig kis szintkülönbségekkel.  
Hiccup a kocsi mögött üget a tarka lovon. Félig a ló nyakára dőlve beszélget az új lánnyal, aki csak két napja érkezett. Vörös hajú, zöld szemű. A jobb lábfeje hiányzik. Síbaleset, ha jól hallotta. Biztosan van közös témájuk.  
Elfordítja a tekintetét.

A tó: sima felület, és itt jár a levegő, kellemes felüdülés.  
Nem biztos benne, hogy bele akar menni a vízbe.  
Persze, pontosan tudja, hogy ennek most ez a célja, fürdőruhára vetkőzni. Maguk közt vannak. Mindenkinek ugyanaz a problémája magával.  
Na persze Hiccup kivételt képez nagyjából az összes valaha volt halmazban amibe megpróbálják beleilleszteni. Szélszaladóval nyereg nélkül vágtatnak a vízbe, permet repül szét a paták alól, Hiccup még ruhában van. Nem zavartatja magát, nyakig merül a vízbe, tempózik párat, majd kibaktatnak. Észreveszi, hogy a műlábat kint hagyta, talán túl nehéz volna, hogy ússzon vele. Visszakocognak a táborhoz, kiteríti a vizes ruháit és nyargalnak is vissza.  
Végül elkezdenek a víz felé szállingózni azok, akiknek túlságosan melegük van. Akiket megihletett a fiú bohóckodása. Akik jobban vannak, mint ő.  
Gobber mindenkit noszogat, hogy egy kis napfénytől senkinek nem lesz bántódása.  
A homoksávon túl két oldalt sziklás a part, mintha erről a helyről direkt hordták volna el a köveket. Eloldalog a sziklákhoz, belelógatja a lábát a vízbe. Napozik. Lehetne most tengerparton. Elkalandozik.

Valaki lefröcsköli. Megrezzen. Hiccup mosolyog rá, majd megkapaszkodik mellette, a vállai ki vannak a vízből. Tele szeplővel.  
\- Te nem jössz be? – Megrázza a fejét.  
\- Nem igazán az én műfajom – teszi hozzá.  
A zöld szemek figyelik egy ideig. Nem tudja nem nézni őket.  
\- Segítesz? – kérdezi végül, és odanyújtja az egyik kezét. Talán nincs is szüksége rá, mert egy pillanat múlva mellé huppan a sziklára. Az ujjaik még összefűzve. A bőre tóvíz-hideg. Aztán csak nyújtózik egyet és elfekszik a meleg sziklán.  
Ő persze nem takarja magát.

 _Megmutat magából mindent._

\- A lovad nem fog elkóborolni egyedül? – Csak azért kérdez, mert hallani akarja a hangját. Nem jó, ha csendben van. Szereti hallgatni. Az állatokról szeretettel beszél. Kötődik hozzájuk.  
\- Ugyan, ismeri a környéket, hazatalál, ha akar. De nem megy nélkülem sehová. Általában. Szerintem tudja, hogy nélküle nem jutnék haza. Meglepődnél, milyen okos. Apám soha nem hiszi el, ha ezt mondom. Szerinte az állatok csak állatok. Nem éreznek. Nem gondolkodnak.  
\- Nem vagytok jóban. – Kijelentés. Hiccup még fektében is megvonja a vállait.  
\- Nem vagyunk sehogy. Mármint ritkán beszélünk. – Tart egy kis szünetet, talán, hogy ő közbe szólhasson, hogy lezárhassa a beszélgetést egy ahával, de persze nem teszi. Hiccup folytatja. – Azóta kicsit jobb, hogy nem lakok ott. Valahogy sosem volt közös nevezőnk. Mindig átellenes dolgokat szerettünk vagy akartunk. Azt akarta, hogy kövessem a pályáján. Elkezdtem az egyetemet, de abbahagytam, amikor anyával elkezdtük rendbe rakni a házat. Nem szerettem, nem érdekelt. Talán sosem fogja észrevenni, hogy én nem ő vagyok. Annyira meg akar védeni, annyira meg akart védeni mindig, hogy végül szándékosan csináltam olyan dolgokat, amiktől távol akart tartani, amik a legvadabb elképzeléseit is felülmúlták. Nem túl fantáziadús ember. Ebben nem hasonlítunk. – Halkan felnevet. – Unalmas lehet mindig engem hallgatnod. Hagynom kéne, hogy magaddal foglalkozz.  
\- Szeretem hallgatni, amit mondasz – vallja be kis csend után. – Én sosem csináltam semmi érdekeset.  
Közelgő autó hangját hallják, felporzik az út, amin ők is jöttek.  
\- Na tessék, csak említeni kellett apámat. Megyek, köszönök neki. – Ezzel visszacsobban a vízbe, rámosolyog még, füttyent a lónak, az felnyerít és odamegy hozzá, nem sokkal a part előtt találkoznak, Hiccup még éppen fel tud rá mászni. Kiügetnek a lovaskocsihoz, a fiú eltűnik úgy két percre, aztán nyakába dobva a száraz pólóját odakocog az ösvény végéhez.  
Ezüstszín autó. Hatalmas. Gyönyörű, de nem illik a képhez.  
Hiccup apja: hatalmas ember, rengeteg hajjal és szakállal és bajusszal. Tekintélyt parancsoló. Ijesztő egy kicsit, még így távolról is.  
Beszélgetnek. Hiccup, Gobber meg ő. Végül a fiú otthagyja őket, a tóba vezeti a másik két lovat a kocsi elől, pancsol velük egy kicsit, visszaviszi őket, az erdő árnyékában elkezdi kifésülni az összegubancolódott sörényeket.  
Továbbra is a két férfit nézi.

 _Heló, Thaddeus Daydream vagyok. Szerelmes vagyok a fiába. Nem tudnék neki mást adni magamon kívül.  
Felejtsük el. Hülyeség két katasztrófa egy életbe._

Deannel beszélget. Dean puhatolózik. A családjáról kérdez. Nem akar róla beszélni – soha nem akar róla beszélni. Egész egyszerűen azért, mert nincs miről. Az emberek nem értik ezt. Az emberek azt hiszik, ha van valami, amiről lehet beszélni az a család. Ha rossz, azért. Ha jó, azért. Hogy apám így járt. Hogy a húgom férje. Szóval csak nem értik.

Utána csak fekszik az ágyán, arccal a párnában. Visszatartja a lélegzetét. Egy perc, kettő. Mély levegő. Csak nem halhat pont ide. Egy csomó kedves ember talán szomorú lenne miatta. Csak ki kell találnia valamit. Muszáj. Csak olyan nehéz – rettenetesen.

\- Thad? – Kopogás az ajtón. Halk, visszafogott hang. Kattan a kilincs, de az ajtó csak résnyire nyílik. – Kérlek, csak annyit mondj meg, hogy jól vagy-e. Nem akarlak zavarni, tényleg. – Csendes, szinte suttog. – Thad? Figyelj, aggódunk, két napja nem voltál lent.  
Két nap? Nem is tűnt annyinak. Aludt. Néha kiment mosdóra.  
Hiccup sóhajt.  
\- O-oké. Bemegyek. Most szólj, ha nem akarod. – Mégis megáll az ajtóban. Mintha azt várná, hogy elküldje. Nem igazán akarja elküldeni. Olyan érzés a felbukkanása, mintha valakinek számítana.  
\- Tényleg két napja? – kérdezi, mire Hiccup megkönnyebbülten felsóhajt.  
\- Ötven órája. Dean látott utoljára. Azt mondtad neki, feljössz pihenni – mondja, és közelebb lép. Arrébb húzza a függönyt. Délelőtti napfény. Kisöpri a haját a szeméből. Óvatos mozdulat. A csuklójára simítja két ujját.  
\- Nem haldoklom, oké?  
\- Szeretném az eshetőséget kizárni – jelenti ki. Túl komoly.  
\- Hé. Jól vagyok.  
\- Ezt reméltem – biccent. Elfordul, a hűtőhöz lép. Egy üveg bontott víz, több mint fele megvan. Lecsavarja a kupakot, odanyújtja neki. Engedelmesen iszik pár kortyot. Meglepően jól esik. – Csak nem szeretném, hogy kiszáradj. Szükséged van valamire?  
 _Rád.  
_ Majdnem felnevet.  
\- Szeretnéd, hogy elmenjek? – kérdezi. Mintha tudná, hogy jobb lenne, ha maradna.  
\- Nem.  
Leül az ágy mellé. Átkarolja a jobb térdét.  
\- Szóval Dean? – Csak bólint. – Felkavart, mi? Ahhoz nagyon ért. Belenyúlni abba, ami nagyon fáj. Később jobb lesz, hidd el.  
\- Mi változik? – A kérdés csak kibukik. Keserű ízt hagy maga után.  
\- A hozzáállásod. Legalábbis nálam ez volt.  
\- Hozzáállás, mihez?  
\- Az újrakezdéshez.  
\- Újrakezdés – suttogja. – Soha nem kezdtem el semmit. Ha úgy vesszük, nem veszítettem semmit. Hát egy fél kart igen, de mást nem nagyon.  
\- Hogy érted? – A kérdése őszintének tűnik. Nem gúnyosnak, nem igazán értetlenkedőnek.  
Nagy levegőt vesz.  
Aztán még egyet. Hosszúra nyúlik a csend, és nem akaródzik megszólalnia. Végül csak annyi:  
\- Szerintem nem akarod hallani.  
\- Vagy csak te nem akarod elmondani? Tegyünk egy próbát – ajánlja fel nyugodtan. – Én figyelek. 

_Én... árva vagyok. Amióta az eszemet tudom. Néha voltak nevelő szüleim, de valahogy mindig visszakeveredtem oda, ahonnan indultam. És jött az a nő. Magával vitt, rengeteg gyerek élt a házában. Azt kellett tennünk, amit mond, különben mehettünk vissza az árvaházba. Egy fokkal még mindig jobb volt. Talán. De féltünk tőle. Direkt csinálta. Mindenki, aki tehette, menekült, amint nagykorú lett. Volt munkám, és úgy tűnt, pár hónap és vehetek valahol egy saját lakást, és egészen új lehetett volna minden. Talán jelentkeztem volna egyetemre is később. Aztán egy vasbetongerenda ráesett a karomra. Munkahelyi baleset. A főnököm őszintén sajnálta a dolgot, de nem tudta a végtelenségig fizetni a kórházi számlákat kárpótlásul, úgyhogy oda a spórolt pénzem. Vissza nem megyek az biztos. Majd kérek egy jegyet a legközelebbi nagyvárosig ha innen elmegyek és majd lesz valami._

Alig veszi észre, hogy reszket, hogy kapkodja a levegőt. A szíve hevesen ver, felzsong a fájdalom, nem a karjában, a fejében.  
\- Thad! Thad, hé, nézz rám! – Hiccup őszintén rémültnek tűnik. A szemei ijedten ragyognak. – Lélegezz, hallod? Mély levegőket, gyerünk! Felstresszelted magad, meg kell szépen nyugodnod. Értesz, ugye? Vegyél egy mély levegőt! – Próbálja megtenni. Elvégre ez nem nehéz. Beszív-kifúj, beszív-kifúj. – Nagyon jó. A karod fáj?  
Megrázza a fejét.  
\- Rendben. Figyelj a légzésre, mindjárt jövök vissza. Hallod? Megígérem, csak egy perc, oké?  
És elrohan az ágy mellől.  
Azonnal levegőért kap. Hiccup őrült, ha azt hiszi, hogy megfullad míg ő visszajön. Ha azt gondolja, nem ugrik ki a szíve addig. Jobb lenne, ha maradt volna.  
\- Thad? Hoztam gyógyszert. Beveszed, és jól is leszel. – Aprócska fehér tablettát tart az ujjai közt. Jól lesz?  
Mielőtt tiltakozhatna, Hiccup felhúzza, hogy üljön, a nyelvére teszi a gyógyszert és az ajkaihoz tartja a vizesüveget. Éppen csak belekortyol, felköhög.  
\- Jól van. Mindjárt jobb lesz. – És ott marad, félig ölelve őt. Ez valahogy kellemes. És hat a gyógyszer, a szívverése csitul, a légzése is lassan megnyugszik. – Basszus, megijedtem – jelenti ki a fiú, és visszaereszti a párnára.  
\- Sajnálom? – motyogja fáradtan.  
\- Semmi gond. Nekem volt rosszabb is. – Elmosolyodik. – Pihenj egy kicsit.  
\- Mást sem csinálok. Mit adtál?  
\- Hagyjuk – legyint. – Figyelj, amit mondtál...  
\- Ne törődj vele – vág közbe a lélegzetvételnyi szünetben.  
\- Itt maradhatsz. – A kijelentés komoly. Túlságosan.  
\- Mi? Ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan! Télire lakat alá kerül a hely, nem?  
\- Nem egészen. Anyával maradunk. Vagy én. Meg Astrid. Az állatokra vigyázni kell.  
\- Szóval a barátnőd? – A kérdés csak úgy kibukik. Erre tényleg kíváncsi. Már az elejétől.  
\- Nem, dehogy. Egy jó barát. – Megrázza a fejét, mintha mi sem történt volna, visszatér az eredeti témához: – Gondolkodj el rajta. Kitalálunk valamit, rendben? Szeretném, ha megnyugodnál.  
\- Miért törődsz velem ennyit?  
\- Nem hagyhatlak magadra.  
\- Ez nem válasz.  
\- A válasz hülyén hangozna. Nem vagy éhes? Két napja nem ettél. Ideje lenne harapnod valamit. Hozok valamit a konyhából, ne mozdulj. Nyomd meg a nővérhívót, ha rosszul lennél. Kérlek?  
\- Rendben.  
Valahogy szórakoztatja, hogy kikerüli a kérdést. Hogy nem válaszol egyértelműen.  
Az nem vicces, mennyire aggódik. Az inkább ijesztő.

Hiccup visszatér, tálcát egyensúlyoz és vizet is hoz fel neki.  
\- Ne szokd meg az ellátást – mosolyog rá, és a tálca az ölében landol. Zöldségsaláta. Nem éppen a kedvence, de hirtelen túl éhes, hogy válogasson. Amíg eszik, a fiú vizet tölt a forralóba és bedugja, az asztalra tesz egy bögrét és néhány teafiltert.  
\- De most komolyan, mi van a gyógyszerben? Tök jól lettem hirtelen – mondja, amikor befejezi. Hiccup ránéz, a szemeibe, gondolkodik. Végül sóhajt.  
\- Placebo.  
\- Mi?  
\- Thad, te nem vagy beteg, én meg nem vagyok orvos. Nem szedálhatlak le. Az egy szem B6 vitamin volt. Émelygésre éppen jó, de biztosan nem nyugtató.  
\- Komolyan?  
\- Egészen komolyan. – Visszafekszik, fáradtan szusszanva.  
\- Pedig már majdnem elhittem, hogy van valami csodaszered.  
\- Nincsen rá szükséged. – Valahogy a kijelentéstől nem nyugszik meg. – Ez viszont tényleg hatásos – jegyzi meg, ahogy leforráz egy filtert. – Nyugtatja az idegeket, fájdalomcsillapító és stresszoldó, jobban alszol tőle és nem okoz függőséget.  
\- Túl szépen hangzik.  
\- Gyógytea. Ne hagyd, hogy sokáig ázzon. – Átnyújtja neki, ő az ablakpárkányra csúsztatja a bögrét.  
\- Köszönöm.  
\- Igazán semmiség.  
\- Te vagy az első, aki nem kezel halálos betegként, vagy úgy, mintha hirtelen magatehetetlen lennék – jelenti ki hirtelen. Ez is csak úgy kibukik, mint annyi minden a fiú közelében.  
\- Ezt a dolgot én is utáltam. Sosem ott próbáltak segíteni, ahol tényleg szükségem lett volna rá. Ezért vagyok én itt. Hogy ne menjen félre ez az egész. – Vesz egy mély levegőt, felsóhajt, majd elveszi a tálcát. – Idd meg a teát és pihenj egy kicsit, este kimehetünk sétálni egy kicsit, ha szeretnél. Hűvösebb lesz, megint áll a levegő odakint. Holnapra meg jön a vihar, a túloldalon már ma is sokat esik. Ha minden igaz mi csak egy kis csendes esőt kapunk meg szelet ami kisöpri innen ezt a meleget. – Mosolyog megint, mintha ilyen apróságok is jókedvre derítenék. De van a mosolya mögött valami. Csak nem akarja, hogy aggódjon? Nem akarja mutatni?  
Végül becsukja maga után az ajtót és otthagyja pihenni. Megissza a teát, tényleg olyan, mintha megnyugodna tőle – placebo? – és nem mennek sétálni este, mert elalszik.

Szélre ébred reggel, és arra, hogy majdnem fázik a takaró alatt. Odakint minden szürke, esőre áll és Hiccupnak nem volt igaza: sűrű, fekete felhők ereszkednek egyre lejjebb a hegyoldalon. A szél űzi őket.  
A konyhából hangokat hall, megtorpan. Nem akar még társaságot. És Hiccup hangja.  
\- … ugyan már, anya, ezt nem csinálhatjuk!  
\- Azt nem csinálhatjuk, amit te mondasz, Hiccup – jelenti ki Gobber, kicsit keményebben, mint ahogy máskor hallja beszélni.  
\- Így van. Ha mindenkit marasztalsz, tele lesz a ház idegenekkel. – Ez Astrid hangja. Ritkán látja mostanában.  
\- Szeretem, mikor mind ellenem vagytok – morogja a fiú, és pár lépés után csukódik mögötte a konyha szúnyoghálós ajtaja.  
\- Mindjárt esni fog! – szól utána Astrid.  
\- Nem halok bele! – kiabál hátra ingerülten. Mély sóhaj hallatszik, biztosan Valkáé. Újabb, csendesebb beszélgetés kezdődik, de nem figyel.  
Vitáztak miatta. Miért nem tudják, hogy érte még ez a pár szó is kár?

Hiccup az istállóban van, kezében seprű, de nem takarít – valójában rend van és tisztaság. Néha hadonászik a seprűnyéllel, ahogy beszél. Szélszaladó kidugja az fejét a bokszból, érdeklődve hallgatja a gazdája monológját, amiből ő maga egy szót sem ért. Hiccup nem angolul beszél, egyáltalán nem olyan nyelven hadar, amit hallott volna valaha. Tényleg, hiszen említette, hogy nem az angol az anyanyelve. Akkor hallgat csak el, amikor meglátja őt a folyosó túlvégén, az ajtóban.  
\- Jó reggelt – köszön rá. Elmosolyodik, pedig az előbb még dühösnek tűnt.  
\- Szia. Nem akarlak zavarni, folytasd csak, érdekes hallgatni – mondja, mire a fiú felnevet és megrázza a fejét.  
\- Szélszaladó nem értékeli – legyint, majd megsimogatja a ló orrát. – Tannlaus mégannyira sem. – Közelebb lépdel, ekkor látja meg a foltos ló hátán pihenő macskát. – Akarsz sétálni egyet, mielőtt leszakad az ég? 

A karámokig mennek csak, megtámaszkodnak a fadeszkákon, nézik az egyre szédültebb iramban feléjük törő felhőket.  
\- Tudod, nem hiszem, hogy veszekedned kéne a családoddal miattam – szólal meg kis idő múlva. Hiccup meglepetten kapja felé a fejét.  
\- Ugye nem támadtak neked?  
\- Nem, én csak... véletlenül hallottam a végét – vallja be. Könnyebb, mint várta. – Nem akartam hallgatózni – teszi hozzá azért. Hiccup a fejét rázza.  
\- Ne törődj vele.  
\- De...  
\- Semmi gond, rendben? Nem a te hibád. A makacsság családi vonás felénk.  
\- Miért vagy ilyen elnéző velem?  
\- Elnéző lennék? – Felé fordul, felvonja az egyik szemöldökét.  
\- Dean azt mondta, hogy aki már újra önellátó az gondoskodjon magáról. Te meg ágyba hoztad nekem az ebédet, ez egy kicsit ellentétes, nem?  
\- Szólhattál volna, ha zavar. – Félrebiccenti kicsit a fejét.  
\- Nem zavart. Csak nem értem.  
\- Vannak kivételes esetek. Megzuhantál kicsit, próbáltam elterelni a gondolataidat.  
\- Kivételezel velem. Látom, mennyit foglalkozol a többiekkel – mutat rá, ragaszkodva az igazához. Fogalma sincs, mit szeretne bizonyítani ezzel. A gondolat még előle is elszökik.  
\- Na jó, álljunk meg egy szóra, hé. Nekem nincs semmiféle képesítésem, nincs orvosi esküm, nincs semmi, ami megakadályozná, hogy akkor jöjjek ide hozzád beszélgetni, amikor akarok, és amikor te hagyod – mondja nagy komolyan.  
\- Miért?  
\- Mit miért?  
\- Miért jössz ide hozzám? – kérdez rá.  
\- Miért ne tenném?  
\- Ez nem volt válasz.  
\- Talán mert kedvellek – vonja meg a vállát.  
\- Talán?  
\- Kedvellek, és? Miért muszáj mindent kimondatnod velem...  
\- Mert máshogy nem hiszem el. – Kissé közelebb araszol hozzá. Alig valamivel. Hiccup néz rá, kérdő pillantással. – És ha én is kedvellek?  
\- Annak nagyon örülök. – Most nem mosolyog, pedig szinte várta volna.  
\- Ha nagyon kedvellek?  
\- Az azt jelentené, hogy meghibbantál.  
\- Meghibbantam – von vállat könnyedén. Elmosolyodik. Szinte késztetést érez rá. Hiccup meglepődve néz rá.  
\- Istenek, te tudsz mosolyogni? – suttogja valami csendes csodálattal a hangjában.  
\- Előfordul.  
\- Gyönyörű. – És zavartan elfordul, amint rájön, mit is csúszott ki a száján.  
\- Hiccup?  
\- Tessék.  
\- Nyilván romantikusabb lenne, ha nem csak így megkérdezném de... megcsókolhatlak?  
\- Ezt meg szokták kérdezni?  
\- Esetleg egy igen vagy egy nem is megteszi – mormogja maga elé.  
\- Ja, persze. Mármint igen. De ez tényleg így megy...?  
\- Nem fejeznéd be? – hajol lassan közelebb, Hiccup ugyan határozottnak tűnik, de láthatóan elkalandozott, van ideje kihátrálni, ha mégsem szeretné.  
\- Sajnálom, de én... izé, hogy mondják ezt... szóval tapasztalat... híján vagyok és... – Eddigre egészen közel van, a fiú zavartan néz rá, ő az ajkait bámulja, Hiccup végignyal rajtuk. Muszáj hozzáérnie, éppen csak egy pillanatra. Meglepett kis hang szakad fel a másikból. – Szo-szóval én... – Újra összeérinti az ajkaikat.  
\- Nem maradnál csak egy kicsit csendben? Kérlek.  
\- Ha abbahagyod, beszélni fogok – közli erre kihívóan.  
 _Hát ezen ne múljon._

És a nyakukba szakad az ég. Olyan erővel és olyan hirtelen, mintha dézsából öntenék, egyszerre csak ömlik az eső. Bámulnak egymásra az esőfüggönyön keresztül. Egyszerre Hiccup felnevet és ő csatlakozik hozzá. Aztán elkapja a kezét és az istálló felé húzza futólépésben – hiába, mire tető alá érnek, bőrig áznak mind a ketten.  
Zihálva dőlnek a falnak, a lovak érdeklődve néznek rájuk a félhomályból, nem igazán foglalkoznak velük. Hiccup még mindig fogja a kezét, majd feleszmélve erre a tényre közelebb is húzza magához. Nem úgy tűnik, mint aki bánja, hogy egészen a falhoz szorul a közelségtől. Felnéz rá, vidám mosollyal, mozdul az egyik keze, óvatosan kisöpri a szemébe lógó, vizes haját. Az érintés ott marad az arcán, belehajtja a fejét, mielőtt közelebb hajolna egy csókra.  
És a világ megszűnik.  
Elhalkul a szakadó eső hangja, pillanatokra megszűnik minden, és ami végül marad, az a ragyogó zöld szempár, és a mosoly, ami csak az övé.

Aztán:  
\- Hiccup? Itt vagy?  
Astrid toppan be az istállóba, feje felett esernyő. Elkerekedett szemekkel néz rájuk, egy pillanatnyi mozdulatlanság.  
A lány szólal meg előbb, villámló tekintettel és hadarva az ismeretlen nyelven.  
Hiccup sokkal lassabban válaszol, közben nagyon finoman csak egy lépésnyit tolja hátra, hogy elléphessen mellőle, de nem távolodik el, csak odafordul a lányhoz. Semmit nem ért az egészből, csak a nevét hallja ki. Végül a fiú vesz egy mély levegőt, és visszavált angolra:  
\- Nem túl kedves dolog kihagyni valakit a beszélgetésből – jelenti ki. Bosszúsnak tűnik. (Miatta?)  
\- Ha megint az lesz, ami a legutóbb...  
\- _Nem lesz az –_ vágja rá. – Ez teljesen más.  
\- Hiccup-  
\- Kérlek, Astrid. Kérlek? – Választ nem kap, bár sejti, hogy pillantásokból is értik egymást, és Astrid ahogy jött, úgy vissza is siet a házba.

Hiccup csálén rámosolyog, bocsánatkérőn lép vissza hozzá, óvatosan a nyaka köré fonja a karjait. Most ő támaszkodik a falnak és a másik kezdeményez csókot. Nem tudja eldönteni, hogy csak képzeli, vagy tényleg elhangzik:  
\- Ne törődj vele.  
És az időérzéke elveszik megint. Általában abban az irányba szokott, hogy túl lassan halad minden. Túl lassan lesz nappal. Túl lassan múlik el a fájdalom a karjából. Most túl gyors: csak egy pillanatnak tűnik az egész, és alig veszi észre, mennyire fázik a csurom víz ruhákban.  
\- Istenek, te reszketsz! Mért nem szólsz, hogy fázol? – Hiccup hangjába törődő melegség költözik. Hogy nem vette észre tegnap? Hisz ugyanilyen volt.  
\- Nem... nem tűnt fel – mormogja rekedten. Megköszörüli a torkát. Kirázza a hideg.  
\- Indulás zuhanyozni! – Elengedi, hátrál pár lépést. Jobban fázik, mint eddig. Legszívesebben utána nyúlna.  
\- Velem jössz? – szinte csak kicsúszik a száján a kérdés, végig sem gondolja. Zavartan a hajába túr. Hiccup félmosolyt villant rá, ő is zavarban van.  
\- Felkísérlek – pontosít. Csak bólint rá, és átrohannak az esőfüggönyön.

Talán egy órával később Hiccup a vállára terít egy cipzáras pulóvert. Fent van nála, a ház padlásterében. A szobája tágasabb, mint az övé, de több minden van benne. Itt él, ide van berendezkedve. A szoba: belső tér, a saját kis világa. Mindenhol az illata van.  
Hoz neki egy bögre gőzölgő teát és lekucorodik mellé. A terasz ajtaja nyitva, a padló vizes, úgyhogy az ajtóban ülnek szinte, de még a szőnyegen.  
\- Minden rendben? – kérdezi Hiccup halkan.  
\- Csak nem vagyok nagy beszélgetős típus – feleli.  
\- Adjak hajszárítót? Anyának van. – Beletúr a vizes hajába. Ha már úgyis elázott, megmosta zuhany közben.  
\- Nem kell anyáskodnod felettem – jegyzi meg, mintegy mellékesen. Hiccup megrezzen.  
\- Sajnálom – mondja gyorsan. Olyan gyorsan, mint aki feltétel nélkül elhiszi, hogy hibázott. – Csa-csak nem mindenki tűri jól ezt az időjárást. Köztük én sem. Nem akarom, hogy megfázz vagy valami. – A fiú pont úgy néz rá, mint aki azt várja, hogy mond még valamit. Valamit arról, hogy hol rontja el. A zöld szemek fürkészők, óvatosak, egy idő után viszont lesüti őket. – Ne haragudj – motyogja még.  
\- Rosszul vagy? – kérdez rá. Hiccup megint felnéz, megrázza a fejét. Most tűnik fel, most először, hogy sötét karikák vannak a szemei alatt. Biztosan nem aludt jól, ha aludt egyáltalán. Talán a reggeli ingerlékenysége is a fáradtság miatt volt.  
\- Most épp nem – mondja azért. Mély levegőt vesz, kinyújtóztatja a lábait. Mocorog egy kicsit mellette, mintha nem találná a helyét, mintha nem lenne biztos benne, hogy szabad ilyen közel lennie hozzá.  
\- Ne menj el – kéri halkan, mire Hiccup közelebb mozdul. A válluk összeér.  
\- Akkor nem haragszol? – kérdezi reménykedve.  
\- Ugyan már. – Ha őszinte akar lenni, jól esik a törődés. Hogy Hiccup végig azzal próbálkozott, hogy olyasmit adjon, amire szüksége van. Fogalma sincs, hogyan mondhatná meg ezt neki.  
A fiú a vállára hajtja a fejét. Ehhez megint mocorog valamennyit.  
\- Szólj, ha elaludnék – mormolja maga elé. – Az egyik gyógyszerem alig hat, a másik meg leszedál két napra. Nem sok hasznukat veszem.  
\- Placebóval próbáltad már? – Halkan felnevet mellette.  
\- Sajnos nem hat.  
\- Mért nem alszol rendesen?  
\- Akkor el kellene küldjelek, és azt nem akarom.  
Nem tud mit felelni. Így maradnak, és Hiccup tényleg elalszik a vállára borulva. De nem sokáig pihen, hirtelen rezzen fel, szó nélkül felugrik, kisiet, léptei koppannak a padlón, majd egy perc múlva visszajön. Addig ő felemeli a bögrét maga mellől, már langyos, belekortyol. Az ágy mellé húzódik, a hátát támasztja neki. Hiccup visszatér, hoz magának is egy bögrét, és szó nélkül visszakucorodik mellé.  
\- Minden rendben? – kérdi sután. Túl nagy a csend.  
\- Majdnem – feleli csendesen.  
\- Tényleg aludnod kellene – jegyzi meg.  
\- Anya bement a városba, Astrid meg tuti nem szólna hozzám, de nem akarok egyedül maradni – vallja be csendesen. – De ha menni akarsz, menj csak.  
\- És mit csinálnék? – teszi fel a kérdést. Hiccup nem válaszol. – Mit mondtál neki? Odalent az istállóban.  
A fiú csendben van, végül mély levegőt vesz.  
\- Csak azt, hogy kedves vagy velem.  
\- Kedves? – ismétli zavartan.  
\- Hiszen megkérdeztél...  
\- Miért olyan nagy dolog ez neked?  
\- Me-mert... Szóval... az exem néha... szóval ő nem volt kedves. Astrid csak félt egy újabb csalódástól. – Megvonja a vállát, óvatosan rámosolyog.  
\- Bennem már nem tudsz csalódni – jegyzi meg, végigmutatva magán.  
\- Ezt ne mondd így – rázza meg a fejét, közelebb hajol, mélyen a szemeibe néz. Aprót bólint csak, majdnem elmosolyodik, és összehajolnak egy csókra.  
Így telik a nap.  
Élete egyik legszebb napja.

És a napokkal nem változik semmi. Hiccup ugyanúgy viselkedik vele, mint bárki mással, ha társaságban vannak. Rá kellett jönnie, hogy mindenkivel nagyon kedves és nyitott, de önmagáról ritkán beszél, hacsak nem a tapasztalatairól van szó. Napokig kivételezettnek érzi magát attól, hogy tudja: Hiccup milyen helyen alszik. Hogy láthatta a kilátást az ablakából. Hogy láthatta, a szempillái hogyan vetnek árnyékot a szeplőire, míg a vállán aludt.

Egy nappal azután, hogy elvonult a front, és mindenki kicsit nyugodtabb, reggelinél Hiccup csak úgy röpköd. Amint mindenki asztalnál ül, lelkesen bejelenti:  
\- Ma én tartok foglalkozást. – Néhányan felpillantanak, köztük ő is. De ő azért, hogy láthassa azokat a ragyogó szemeket. – Szóval tegyünk úgy, mintha nem tudnánk, hogy Gobber apámmal ment horgászni, és közben engem beszélnek ki – vállat von, majd ecsetelni kezdi a terveit. Annyira lelkes és energikus, hogy egészen magával ragadó. – Úgyhogy ma alkotni fogunk. Már mindent elrendeztem, és akinek nincs kedve hozzá, azt is megkérem, hogy jöjjön ki, rajzolok egy portrét és mehetünk is tovább, mégis sétáltunk egyet és szívtunk egy kis friss levegőt. – Úgy néz ki, senkinek nincs ellenvetése. Ilyen ritkán van. Szinte mindig van valaki, aki ódzkodik a közös programoktól. Hiccup tényleg mindenkit meg tud győzni ilyen könnyen? Valahol mégsem csodálkozik rajta annyira. 

A karám mögött van berendezve a helyszín: pokrócok leterítve az árnyékban, rajztáblák, festőállványok, ecsetek, vizes edények, papírok, ceruzák és egyéb eszközök minden mennyiségben és formában. Szélszaladó a karámból figyeli őket, és lelkesen kocog a gazdája mellett, Hiccup megsimogatja, megpaskolja a nyakát, aztán a kérdésekre figyel. Ő meg csak rá. Ahogy mosolyogva beszél, lelkesen mutogat, mesél és mutat körbe a helyen. Egy pillanatra találkozik a tekintetük és a fiú rámosolyog. Talán nem olyan rossz gondolat rajzolni valamit.

Az ötlet a legelején látszik megbukni, hiszen sehogy nem sikerül a rajztáblára rögzíteni a papírlapot. Néha rettenetesen idegesítő, hogy fél kézzel nem tud mindent megtenni. Mielőtt azonban túlzottan felmérgelné magát, Hiccup mellette terem csak úgy, és kiveszi a kezéből az érdes felületű papír ragasztószalagot.  
\- Segítek – teszi hozzá a teljesen nyilvánvalót. Egyszerűen csak jó nézni, hogy milyen ügyesen csinálja. Hogy pillanatok alatt megvan azzal, amivel ő már percek óta szenved. Mégsem érez bosszússágot. Hiccup megveregeti a vállát és továbbmegy, még mielőtt megszólalhatna. Mielőtt rákérdezhetne, jobban van-e már (ami biztos), mielőtt annyit mondhatna neki, köszönöm. Annyira ostobán érzi magát.

A délelőtt komótosan telik, páran visszaszállingóznak a ház irányába, de Hiccup lelkesedése töretlen marad, ha éppen nem valakit rajzol, segít azoknak, akik elakadnak menet közben. Rájuk mosolyog, nevet és ettől mindenki hangulata feloldódik. Még ő is elhiszi magáról egy ideig, hogy tud rajzolni. Aztán persze rájön, hogy soha nem is tudott, végül csak firkál a lapra, de azt teljes beleéléssel teszi.  
\- Whoa – jelenti ki Hiccup hirtelen. A térdein támaszkodik mögötte, ahogy előre hajol, hogy átlásson a válla felett.  
\- Ez most a whoa-de-pocsékul-rajzolsz, vagy a whoa-ez-már-annyira-rossz-hogy-szinte-szép? – érdeklődi a firkákra nézve. Koncentrálva. Ha ránéz elveszik, és ez annyira zavaró. Nem szabadna így éreznie magát, ha egyszer Hiccup sem érez ilyesmit. Mert nem, ugye?  
Hiccup felnevet, őszinte jókedvvel. Mellé huppan a pokrócra. Körülnéz, senki nincs már kint rajtuk kívül.  
\- Vicces vagy – ragyog rá. – És elképzelni sem tudtam, min ügyködsz ennyire – teszi hozzá.  
\- Semmi értelmesen – von vállat.  
\- Ne mondd ezt – rázza meg a fejét. – Ha közben jól érzed magad, egyáltalán nem volt hiába.  
\- Ha te mondod. Hogy sikerültek a portrék?  
\- Jól. Rajzolhatok rólad is? – A kérdés egyszerűnek hat, mégis... súlyosnak érzi. Hiccup bármikor lerajzolhatta volna, míg nem figyelt, mégsem tette. Engedélyt kért előbb.  
\- Miért ne – mosolyog rá.

 _Hogy láthatsz ennyire... tökéletesnek?_

Fogalma sem volt eddig, milyen zavarba ejtő tud lenni ez a fajta figyelem. Ahogy Hiccup a vonásait vizslatja. Ahogy fel-fel néz a papírból. Szinte lélegezni is alig tud a súlya alatt.  
\- Hé, lazíts már. Semmi baj, ha megmozdulsz egy kicsit. – A tekintetében derű.  
Mély levegőt vesz, hosszan ereszti ki. Ellazítja a vállait. Összesen talán hét-nyolc percet ülnek így, mire a fiú felmutatja a rajzot. Annyira... gyönyörű.

És Hiccup mögé helyezkedik, finoman masszírozni kezdi a hátát és a vállait. Csak átmozgatja az izmait, végig olyan óvatos, mintha attól tartana, hogy összetörheti. A kezei a vállain nyugodnak, mikor sóhajt egyet.  
\- Össze kell pakolnom. – Egy pillanatig nem mozdul még, és ő elkapja a kezét.  
\- Ne siess...  
\- Mondj egy jó okot – feleli kissé kihívó éllel.  
\- Szeretnélek megcsókolni. – Az indok jó, mert Hiccup odahajol hozzá. A szemei nevetnek, és a csók egyszerűen csak kellemes.

Az első pillanatban olyan, mintha vihar törne ki felettük a semmiből.  
A mennydörgés.

\- Hiccup!  
A fiú megrezzen, oldalra kapja a fejét.  
\- Maradj itt – suttogja.

Feltámad a szél.

Felugrik, sietve, megbotolva kocog a karám mellett. Valamelyik kutya ugat. Szélszaladó felnyerít, de most nem kap simogatást.

A felhők.

Hiccup apja az. A hangja dörög.

A vihar kitör.

Amikor Hiccup is felemeli a hangját. Az ismeretlen nyelven veszekednek egymással, azon, ami korábban olyan egzotikusnak tűnt számára. Most megrémiszti. Ijesztő, mert semmit nem ért. Mert valahol érzi, hogy róla is szó van, és nem tudna egy szót sem szólni, akkor sem, ha értené.  
Ha értene egyáltalán bármit az egészből.

Nyári vihar.

A szóváltás nem tart soká, Hiccup hátat fordít, átugrik a karám kerítésén és futásnak ered. Szélszaladó mellé ugrik a neve hallatán, a fiú fellendül a hátára. Tesznek egy kört, és a ló átugorja az udvart és a karámot elválasztó kerítést, a paták betonon kopognak idegesen pergő ritmust, majd a ló és lovasa kivágtatnak a főkapun és eltűnnek az erdőbe vezető úton a ház mögött.

És hirtelen ráeszmél, hogy egyedül maradt: a ceruza, meg a vázlatfüzet és a gyűrődések, amiket Hiccup hagyott a pokrócon. Az apja, aki egy pillanatig rá néz, majd Valka felé fordul, amikor mögé ér. Nem veszekednek hangosan, és Gobber a fejét csóválva jön el mellettük.  
\- Hová ment? – kérdezi azonnal.  
\- Ne izgulj, estére megkerül – dörmögi, és szedelőzködni kezd. Automatikusan segít neki. Az állványokat Valka csukja össze, miután Hiccup apja elviharzik.  
Azon a ponton, amikor a csend kezd kínossá válni, úgy dönt, elboldogulnak nélküle is, és szép lassan eltéblábol a karám felé. Valahogy nem sikerül elég feltűnésmentesre a dolog, mert Valka utána szól, egészen halkan csak.  
\- Várj egy kicsit. – A kezében állványok, mintha fel sem tűnnének neki, ahogy utána lépdel. A mozdulatai olyan könnyűek. – Mit szeretnél Hiccuptól?  
Nem tudja eldönteni, mit akar hallani válaszként. Egyáltalán: milyen válaszok lehetségesek?  
\- Válasz az, ha én sem tudom biztosra? – Amúgy is, mire válasz az, hogy megcsókolták egymást párszor? Vannak, akik ez előtt nem kerülgetik egymást hetekig.  
\- Van hová hazamenned?  
\- Nincs. – Valka szemeiben szomorúság, gondolhatná, hogy neki szól, de máskor is vélte már felfedezni benne.  
\- Hiccup szeretné, ha itt maradnál vele a télre.  
\- Nem akarom, hogy veszekedjen miattam a családjával – siet leszögezni.  
\- A fiam és a férjem is nagyon makacs emberek, nem nagyon hallgatnak egymásra. Nem a te hibád, ne okold magad.  
\- A makacsság családi vonás – horkan fel Gobber. – Te sem maradtál ki belőle. – Valka haloványan elmosolyodik. – Csak, hogy tudd, mit vállalsz, kölyök.  
Fogalma sincs, mit vállalt.  
Valka hozzáteszi:  
\- Én is örülnék, ha maradnál. 

A patadobogás szürkületkor hangzik fel az udvaron. Lent maradt a földszinten a nappaliban, elbóbiskolt az ablak mellett. Nem jelent meg vacsorán sem. Nem akarja elmulasztani az esélyt amikor Hiccup hazaér. Kioson a házból, kint már hűvös van, az istállóban villany ég. Kopogtat a küszöbön, Hiccup kihajol Szélszaladó bokszának ajtaja felett. A haja kócos és fáradtnak látszik.  
\- Hé, szia... ne haragudj, hogy elrohantam... csak úgy. – A szünetek a szavai közt, mintha gondolkodnia kellene, mit is mondjon.  
\- Nekem sem lett volna mentőötletem. Nem haragszom – elmosolyodik, és a fiú vissza. Lassan közelebb lépdel a folyosón, megáll az ajtó előtt. Szélszaladó kíváncsian hajol hozzá közelebb, óvatosan megsimogatja az orrát.  
\- Legalább neki tetszett a kis kirándulásunk – jegyzi meg, közben egy kefével a szőrét tisztogatja.  
Megtámaszkodik az ajtón, és kis csend után azt kérdezi:  
\- Akarsz beszélni róla?  
Hiccup megrázza a fejét.  
\- Most nem. De köszönöm. – A mosolya változatlan, szomorkás alig-mimika.  
\- Magadra hagyjalak? – kérdezi, mire a fiú csak bólint egyet. Röviden a vállára simítja a kezét, és megsimogatja Szélszaladó orrát búcsúzóul, majd visszaindul az ajtó felé.  
\- Ha akarod... még benézek hozzád lefekvés előtt.  
\- Megvárlak – ígéri azonnal, és sokkal nagyobb lendülettel indul keríteni valami vacsorának valót, mint várta volna.

A várakozás kellemetlen, a vacsorával és a zuhannyal megvan fél óra alatt, utána csak azon gondolkodik, vajon mit akarhat még mondani neki Hiccup. Az idő lassan vánszorog, végül úgy gondolja, lefekszik inkább, aludni ugyan nem tud, de. De lehet, hogy nem is lesz vendége. Nem haragudhatna rá, ha mégsem jönne be. Biztosan fáradt, rosszkedvű, semmi kedve még vele is foglalkozni. Megértené.  
Éppen, mikor elaludna, kopogtatás zavarja fel. Felkapja a fejét, az ajtó éppen csak résnyire nyílik.  
\- Thad?  
\- Gyere csak – suttog vissza, feltornázza magát az ágyban.  
\- Ne haragudj, csak anyáékkal beszélgettem és elhúzódott.  
\- Akkor fogok haragudni, ha még egyszer azzal kezdesz valamit, hogy ne haragudjak. – Hiccup felszusszan, becsukja maga mögött az ajtót. – Csak nem értem, mi történt, és ha közöm van hozzá, szeretném, ha elmondanád.  
\- R-rendben, végül is... úgy igazságos, ha tudsz mindent.

 _Szóval apám túlfélt engem. Mindig ez volt, és elég sokáig tartott, mire rájöttem, hogy azért olyan, amilyen, mert egyszerűen csak azt hiszi, egyedül nem boldogulnék. És minden egyes hasra esésemben ezt látta igazolódni. Úgyhogy ő gyakorlatilag az egész életemet kitalálta nekem előre. Hová menjek egyetemre, mit tanuljak, fogadok, még arra is volt tippje, hogy kit vegyek feleségül, vicces, nem? Csak aztán hazaállítottam egy sráccal, akit egy egyetemi bulin ismertem meg. Hát, utólag nem tartom jó ötletnek, de... nem voltam jó passzban, és csak én is idegesíteni akartam valamivel, ha már olyasmire vett rá, amit én annyira nem akartam. Csakhogy a srác nem volt valami türelmes típus, elég sokat is vitáztunk, és néha... erőszakos is volt velem. Még azzal is baja volt, hogy eljártam ide hétvégente, de eljönni velem egyszer sem akart. Nem értett meg, és meg sem próbálta. Elsőre még észre sem vettem, hagytam magam rábeszélni mindenre, csak aztán kezdett kényelmetlen lenni az egész, és egyre inkább nem akarta meghallani, ha nemet mondok valamire. És végül úgy összevesztünk, hogy apám szedte le rólam, ami nyilván nem erősítette benne azt a képet, hogy tudok megfontoltan dönteni, vagy bármi. Leköltöztem egy hétre az istállóba, még újították a házat, de a lovászlakás elég jól rendben van, úgyhogy amíg összeszedtem magam nem volt más csak végeláthatatlan túrák Szálszaladóval a környéken. És hát ezért zaklat most mindenki, hogy majd megint így járok, és..._

\- Sohasem vennélek rá semmire – mondja csendesen, mikor rájön, a folyatást hiába várja.  
\- Persze, hogy nem – hagyja rá. – Meg hülyeség is az egész ahogy van, de ezt valahogy senki nem érti.  
\- És nem is tennék semmit...  
\- Nem kell bizonygatnod – vág közbe. – Nincs szükségem rá, veled szemben pedig egyenesen szemétség lenne, mert nem te voltál velem seggfej.  
\- Miért beszélgetünk valamiről, ami nincs? – kérdezi elmosolyodva.  
\- Mert csak idő kérdése, hogy kialakuljon? – kérdez vissza, és nyújtózva feláll mellőle. – Jobb lesz, ha most megyek.  
\- Várj egy kicsit – kéri, és lelöki magáról a takaróját, hogy kikászálódhasson az ágyból.  
\- Mit szeretnél?  
\- Egy ölelést?  
\- Nem vagyok jó ölelésben... – mormogja Hiccup.  
\- Ugyan már, kétszer olyan jónak kell lenned benne, mint nekem – vigyorog rá, és odalép hozzá, hogy átkarolja. Hiccup nem mozdul egy pillanatig, és amikor visszaölel, az egy tétova érintés a hátán és a vállán. – Megy ez – biztatja vidáman, és finoman összeborzolja a haját, mielőtt elengedné. A tincsek nedvesek még, fenyőillatúak, biztosan hajat mosott, mielőtt lejött hozzá. – Jó éjszakát.  
\- Neked is.

Kedves Naplóm!

Az van, hogy szerelmes vagyok, és túl jó érzés. Biztos, hogy ezt is le kell írnom?

Reggel Hiccup nincs ott reggelinél, és nincs sehol. Szélszaladó kint van a karámban, odakocog hozzá, hagyja magát megsimogatni. Még nyerít is egy kicsit, talán ez afféle köszönés akar lenni nála. De hamar elveszítik az érdeklődést egymás iránt, visszaindul a házhoz, és a nap lassú zökkenésekkel telik. A nyár színei fakóbbak, és a csend így áthatóbb. 

Hiccup nevetése az udvar felől hangzik fel, mikor már csillagok ragyognak az égen, és két kutya lelkes vakkantásai kísérik egészen az ajtóig. Feszült figyelemmel hallgatja a ház minden egyes neszezését, míg meg nem hallja a lépteket. Onnan tudja, hogy ő az, hogy az egyik lépése mindig hangosabban dobban.

 _Már felismeri a lépéseit._

A kilincs kattanása.  
\- Alszol már? – A kérdés óvatos-halk.  
\- Nem, gyere – feleli talán túl lelkesen.  
\- Mindig ilyen korán fekszel? – érdeklődi, ahogy az ágy szélére ül.  
\- Csak ha unatkozom – von vállat.  
\- Hazamentem ma apához – szólal meg kis csend után. – Hogy beszéljük meg ezt a tegnapit, nem szeretek nagyon fasírtban lenni vele. És meséltem neki rólad egy kicsit. Valószínűleg nem hitt nekem, de próbáltam rávezetni, hogy mennyire kedves vagy velem.  
\- Szóval mennyi időm van, amíg idejön és megpróbál megölni? – teszi fel a kérdést enyhe iróniával.  
\- Pár hetet biztosan saccolok – közli elmosolyodva.  
\- Akkor nem sietek nagyon – biccent.  
\- Akarsz holnap lejönni a tóhoz? – kérdezi hirtelen. – Ne szólj róla senkinek, de Dean nem ér rá, úgyhogy azt beszéltük, lemegyünk még egyszer, a jövőhéten már úgyis lesz, aki hazamegy. Lassan vége a nyárnak.  
\- Anyukád azt mondta, örülne, ha maradnék – jegyzi meg, csak azért, hogy az újabb strandolás lehetőségére ne kelljen válaszolnia.  
\- Azt mondta, meghívták az egyetemre óraadónak, úgyhogy nem lesz sok ideje itt lenni. Nem szereti, hogy egyedül vagyok.  
\- Legyünk ketten egyedül? – veti fel, mire Hiccup ránevet.  
\- Benne vagyok – és megcsókolja, hirtelen hévvel és lelkesedéssel. Levegőért kap, magához karolja a fiút és enged neki, szinte belemosolyog a csókba a mohóságán. – Erre vágytam egész nap – mormolja a vállának támasztott homlokkal, mély levegőt véve.  
\- Ha ez megnyugtat, én is. – Összemosolyognak, és Hiccup visszaejti a fejét a vállára. Egy darabig így maradnak, és meg tudná szokni, a fiú lélegzete a nyakát éri, átkarolja, és egyszerűen, csak ez a közelség kellemes.  
\- Mennem kellene – mormogja Hiccup nem sokkal később. – Még nem is tusoltam, és...  
\- Engem igazán nem zavarsz.  
\- El fogok aludni, ha maradok. És az biztos, hogy ez az ágy nem elég kettőnknek. Szóval én most...  
\- Jó éjt csók? – Elmosolyodik és rövid csókot váltanak, mielőtt kibontakozna az ölelésből és visszarendezné a takaróját.

A tó vize melegebb, mint emlékszik rá legutóbbról, de továbbra sem érez semmilyen késztetést, hogy belemenjen. A múltkori helyre ül, hogy onnan figyelje a többieket. A víz ragyogva veri vissza a napfényt, a levegő már nem az a vad meleg, és óvatos szél borzol hullámokat az amúgy csendes víztükörre.  
Meg sem lepődik, mikor Hiccup partra veti magát mellette. Összemosolyognak, ahogy a karját karját nyújtja neki, hogy felhúzza maga mellé.  
\- Nem tudsz úszni, vagy csak nincs kedved belejönni? – kérdezi kinyújtózva mellette.  
\- Nem próbáltam – feleli az igazságot. – Mármint a baleset óta.  
\- Egy kicsit furcsa megszokni, de könnyebb, mint hinnéd.  
\- Talán majd legközelebb. – Hiccup bólint, nem kérdez többet. – Menj vissza nyugodtan – szólal meg azért. A fiú ránéz, és megrázza a fejét. Feltámaszkodik, elpillant a többiek felé, gumilabdát dobálnak a sekély vízben. Hangosak, nevetnek, kiabálnak, a hangjukat feléjük hozza a szellő.  
\- Már nincs szükségük rám. – Megvonja a vállát. – Nagyon sokat fejlődtek, csak zavarnám őket.  
\- Szóval végre nem játszod el senkinek, hogy mennyire minden rendben van veled? – kérdez rá.  
\- Nem kell mindenkinek tudnia, hogy nincs így. – Ismét csak a vállát vonogatja. – És a rossz lábammal amúgy sincs sok bajom, úgyhogy... – Elhallgat egy pillanatra, amikor ő hitetlenkedve néz rá. – Hé, el sem tudod képzelni, mennyi előnye van! Nincs sípcsont, nincs mivel nekimenni mindennek az éjszaka közepén! Ugyan már, csak viccelek – vigyorodik el, muszáj visszamosolyognia.  
\- Vacak humorod van, mondták már?  
\- Hát, az öniróniámat általában jobban csípik az emberek, de kösz a bókot. Csak, hogy tudd, mit vállalsz.  
\- Mintha hallottam volna ezt mostanában valakitől – gondolkodik el egy pillanatra, de Hiccup nem rá figyel, a hegyekről legördülő viharfelhőket nézi szemközt.  
\- Mennünk kell – mondja gyorsan, és már el is tűnik a tó vizében, persze, a lova még pancsol, és a többiek is elvannak.

Gobber kiáltására mindannyian elkezdik magukat összeszedni, mire egyáltalán egy kupacra gyűlnek, Hiccup már visszakötötte a másik két lovat a kocsi elé, és Szélszaladó felnyergelve várja, hogy induljanak.  
\- Hozzam visszafelé az autót? – kérdez rá, Gobber végig néz rajta.  
\- Valka...  
\- Anya ma nincs otthon – vág közbe. Idegesnek tűnik. Felmorajlik az ég, és szél söpör végig a tó felől rajtuk. Szélszaladó idegesen felnyerít és megrángatja a szárat. Hiccup mellé ugrik, igyekszik megnyugtatni.  
\- A fenébe is – morogja Gobber bosszúsan. – Ha bírod, hozd vissza.  
\- Sietek – biccent, és elköti a lovat a kocsitól, az majdnem ugrik egyet. – Shh, semmi baj – suttog még valamit, mire megkapaszkodik a nyeregben és fellendül rá.  
\- Fene esne az időjárásba – dohog Gobber, mikor mellé lép. – Az a bolond jószág halálra rémül a vihartól – mondja az ő kérdő pillantására. – Nna, mindenki megvan? Indulunk haza!

Csepeg az eső, mire Hiccup szembejön velük Gobber autójával. Csak azt viszi magával, aki rosszul lett az időjárás változástól, és eszébe jut: vajon Hiccup jól van-e? Kénytelen megvárni a kérdéssel, míg hazakocognak a lovaskocsival, addigra szakad az eső, és Gobber kérlelhetetlenül terel be mindenkit a házba, mielőtt visszamenne elrendezni a lovakat. Akkor oson ki a házból, mikor a férfi már visszajött rájuk nézni. Az istállóban még mindig ég a villany, beesik az esőről, Hiccup Szélszaladó mellett, futólag rámosolyog, mikor megpillantja.  
\- Minden rendben?  
\- Most már megnyugszunk – bólint rá. – Nagyon fél az égzengéstől, de idebent általában nyugodtabb.  
\- És te? Nem fáj...?  
\- Vettem be gyógyszert. Hé, te már megint bőrig vagy ázva.  
\- Te is – mutat rá, mire csak vállat von.  
\- Meg fogsz fázni – jósolja előre, és elindul, de nem az udvarra nyíló kijárat felé, hanem a másik irányba. S mire észrevenné, eltűnik egy ajtó mögött, ami még bentről nyílik.  
Hiccup ráborít egy takarót, mikor utána lép. A lovászlakás mindössze egy aprócska konyha egy ajtóval és meg falépcsővel a galériára. Zavartan néz körül újra meg újra szinte még a küszöbön.  
\- Biztos nem túl bizalomgerjesztő, de van meleg víz – jegyzi meg, az egyik konnektorba dug egy olajradiátort és feltekeri a fűtést.  
\- Viccelsz velem, egy ilyen lakásról álmodom – suttogja elbűvölten.  
\- Felezhetünk – villant rá mosolyt a fiú. Odalép mellé, ahogy van, a takaró szinte a földet söpri utána és csókra hajol, Hiccup szemei ragyognak, s csak egészen óvatos mozdulattal karolja magához. Arra gondol közben, hogy lehet így elveszni valakiben, hogy lehet így érezni, és miért pont itt, a világ végén, ebben a sosem tapasztalt csendben. Hiccup elhúzódik és felkuncog egy kicsit, mire felpillant. – Nem lehetek valami maradandó élmény, ha elaludtál közben – jegyzi meg, de nem igazán tűnik bosszúsnak.  
\- Nem... csak elgondolkodtam, sajnálom. – Megrázza a fejét válaszul, egy pillanatra még összeérinti az ajkaikat, majd elperdül előle és el is tűnik az ajtó mögött.  
\- Azaz egy takarónk van, úgyhogy megtennéd, hogy rádobod a radiátorra?  
\- Te hagytad, hogy összevizezzem az egyetlen takarónkat? – kérdezi, amint teljesíti a kérést.  
\- Nem hagyhatom, hogy megfázz.  
\- Úgy mondod, mintha te immúnis lennél rá.  
\- Gyakorlatilag az is vagyok – vigyorog rá az ajtóból. – Izlandon születtem. Mi az a megfázás?  
\- Szóval innen az egzotikus anyanyelv – vonja le.  
\- Egzotikus? – kérdez vissza zavartan, és félrebiccenti a fejét. – _El þér alvara?*_  
\- Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy értem is – mosolyodik el. – De azt igen, hogy minden olyan esetben nagyon tetszik, amikor nem veszekedsz rajta – folytatja megtámaszkodva a küszöbön. Valahogy szórakoztatja az egész helyzet. Izgalmasnak tartja.  
\- Akkor van egy ötletem: érjük el, hogy elfelejtsem az angolt. – A szemei azt üzenik, hogy teljesen komolyan gondolja. Mégis...  
\- Biztos vagy benne?  
\- Szeretném megpróbálni – bólint rá. – Soha semmi érdekeset nem csináltam még fürdőszobában, szóval...  
\- Én sem. – Összemosolyognak és behúzza maga után az ajtót, elnézi, ahogy Hiccup megnyitja a meleg vizet, és megint összesimulnak egy csókra. Talán ez a legjobb az egészben: hogy egyáltalán nem kapkodnak.

És a vihar tovább vonul, a vizes ruháik székekre terítve az olajradiátor körül, ők összebújva a takaró alatt a galérián a matracon, félálomban kósza érintések, Hiccup válla kilátszik, óvatos csókot lehel a szeplőkre.  
\- Mondhatom, hogy imádom a szeplőidet? – suttogja, mire elmosolyodik.  
\- A szeplőim köszönik a bókot – mormolja vissza, mocorog egy kicsit és a hajába túr az ujjaival. – Nagyon szépek a szemeid, ugye mondták már? H-ha már itt tartunk... – És egy szusszanással esetlenül elhallgat, de ő felnevet és csókot ad a szája sarkába.  
\- Megy ez nekünk – mosolyog rá. – Hogy vagy?  
\- Tűrhetően – feleli. – Te...?  
\- Hidd el, hogy fel fog tűnni, ha fájdalmaim lesznek – nyugtatja.  
\- Nem vicces.  
\- A sípcsont sem volt az.  
\- Ne állj szóba velem, ha nem akarsz béna lábas poénokat hallgatni – vonja meg a vállát.  
\- Meg kell szoknom őket?  
\- De meg ám.  
\- Van baj nem kevés.  
\- Csak aludnék egy kicsit.  
\- Nem szaladok sehova.  
\- Ha bárki ránk törné az ajtót, mondd azt, hogy fogalmad sincs, melyik takaró alatt rejtőzöm pucéran – mormolja még mielőtt tényleg úgy tenne, mint aki alszik.  
Csak figyeli az arcát, az egyre mélyebbé váló légzését, az elnyugodott vonásait, és egyszerűen csak jó érzés, hogy itt lehet, hogy Hiccup hozzábújik, hogy talán még valami összejöhet ebben az életben. És szép lassan ő is elalszik.

És az idő csak úgy elszalad velük.

Az ősz először szürke, majd a vörös milliónyi árnyalata, végül ködbe burkolózó vigasztalan szürke.  
A tél hidegkék, ragyogó hótiszta fehér és jéghideg.  
Hiccup szemei végig erdőzöldek, a szeplői megfakulnak egy kicsit, de nem tűnnek el teljesen, az ölelése egyre forróbb, ahogy egyre hidegebb van, és ő egyre kevesebbet alszik a legfelső emeleten kapott saját szobájában. Végül meg sem próbálnak külön aludni.

Hiccup ébresztője általában olyankor szólal meg, amikor vagy nagyon mélyen alszik, vagy éppen csak elaludt. Szóval nagyon de nagyon utálja Hiccup ébresztőjét. Azt még jobban, hogy Hiccup mocorogva elnyúl a telefonért, kikapcsolja, közben a készülék a szőnyegen landol. Eltapogatózik utána, visszarakja az éjjeliszekrényre, felé fordul, beletúr a hajába és rövid csókot váltanak. Rendben, ezt annyira nem utálja.  
\- Megyek ellapátolom a lovakat, megetetem a havat és már itt is vagyok – mormolja hozzá ásítások közepette, aztán nem törődve azzal, hogy ő felnevet, kikászálódik az ágyból és kitámolyog a szobából.  
Egy darabig gondolkodik, hogy visszaaludjon, végül meggyőzi magát, hogy a reggelinek Hiccup nagyon fog örülni, aztán visszafeküdhetnek még valamennyit, mielőtt a fiú kitalál valamit, amit sürgősen el kell intézniük a ház körül. És ha minden igaz, este hazajön Valka is az egyetemről, és még az is lehet, hogy Hiccup apja beugrik vacsorára, akkor már szinte biztos, hogy jön Gobber is, és egész kis összejövetel kerekedik, már ha egyikük sem akad el a hóban, és közben valahogy el kell hitetnie Hiccuppal, hogy minden rendben lesz, és még Tannlausnek sem hagyják, hogy felmásszon az asztalra és leverjen két poharat mint a múltkor.  
És amíg a reggelin ügyködik, azon gondolkodik, hogy a napló utolsó oldalára kell sűrítenie valami olyasmit még, hogy _„Hé, ilyen az, ha van családom."_ Biztos benne, hogy képtelen olyan apró betűkkel írni, hogy odaférjen.

*Izlandi; 'Komolyan mondod?'

KatieWR; 2015. augusztus 9. – december 13.

És ha hasonló történetekre vagy kíváncsi, keresd fel a blogom HTTYD szekcióját a never-marauders-land[pont]blogspot[pont]com címen. Köszi, hogy olvastad~


End file.
